Hot Mess
by kazorashi
Summary: Only a selective few get to see just a little bit of the inside to Hayato and Haru's hot mess of a relationship.
1. Get Better Soon

**Hot Mess**

 _Prologue: Get Better Soon_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 598659865986**

Warnings: Shameful doings on a bed that doesn't belong to either of the shameful beings. Okay, and maybe some OOC-ness on both parties.

.

.

 _Summary_ : Only a selective few get to see just a little bit of the inside to Hayato and Haru's hot mess of a relationship.

.

 _(A/N: LET ME FIND OUT THAT THERE IS HARDLY ANY SMUTTY 5986?! This is a travesty.)_

* * *

It all started when they were left alone for a long period of time.

Hayato, Tsuna's Storm Guardian, and Haru, his self-proclaimed future wife, were currently in Tsuna's bedroom. The Decimo himself went to go pick up Lambo and I-Pin from elementary and took Kyoko with him. Takeshi and Ryohei wouldn't be at the Sawada residence until after their respectful practices. Bianchi was with Reborn doing who knows what and well, Chrome just wasn't coming today.

It's safe to say that Hayato and Haru weren't used to being alone together for too long. Even at 16 years old, they were still arguing and yelling at each other. Sometimes he would meet up with her as he would go to Namimori High and she, Midori High. Before class started, people would ask why Haru was in such a bad mood or why Hayato was sporting a red hand mark on his cheek.

Both were always in such a bad mood in the morning. They would argue about the silliest things. Like their clothes (even their uniform), what Tsuna needed, Takeshi's personality, Lambo's tendency to cry, why the other was so ugly, how the other was so stupid, or how...

"Of course I'm a good kisser! Great even!" Sneered Haru as she glared spitefully at the silver haired idiot. Hayato snorted and crossed his arms.

"I find that hard to believe." He growls with disdain and folds his arm. "No boy would ever get close enough to you." Haru gets on her knees to look down her nose at Hayato who sits on the floor.

"Jokes on you because I've kissed before I met Tsuna-san and the rest of you guys. I'll have you know that my senpai liked it too." There's a toothy grin on her face that irks Hayato to the core. He's even more annoyed at the fact that he can't say anything back to that because... She could be telling the truth for all he knew. And that is something even more irritating. "Let's not even talk about _your_ lack of lip locking skills. Virgin lips." She taunts. "You may have girls swoon over you but it doesn't take a genius to know that you've never even imagined kissing anyone. You're too uptight for that."

The ire he has build up explodes. A dark, menacing glare covers his face. Haru doesn't cower down to him. "What the fuck did you just say?" Hayato's voice drips with venom as he begins to stand up. Haru does the same and they stand close to each other.

Face to face. Their bodies are so close, they can feel the heat radiate off the other. Hayato tries his best not to notice the faint smell of melon that lingers around Haru because _dammit_ , he's angry as hell right now. And at _her_.

How dare she attack his pride and skills? She's the only woman he knows who will do so willingly. _This crazy, stupid woman._ Green eyes stare down at rebellious gray colored orbs. They're testing him, daring him to say something else to her. To _move_. "I said, what the fuck did you just say? You stupid fucking woman." He breathes down at her.

"I said," she pops her lips, "that you're too uptight for kissing." The corners of her mouth tug upwards, almost as if amused by his reaction. She's probing him, he knows this. "Probably shoved a stick so far up your butt hole that only Tsuna-san can take it out, hm?" She says devilishly.

He snaps.

In one fell swoop, Hayato brings his hands to her face and fiercely presses his lips against her own. He's surprised to find that they're soft. Like, feather soft. Haru's lips are plump and juicy and...

 _Is that melon too?_ He wonders faintly, keeping his grip on her shoulders tight and his pressure on her lips even tighter. They stay like that for a minute or two and needless to say, neither of them move. The anger he had from earlier quickly evaporates the longer his lips stay on Haru's.

He's actually feeling a little embarrassed right now and foolish because this is his first kiss and it went to Haru. As he looks at her, he notices that her eyes haven't even closed yet and she still looks shocked that he even touched lips with her. _This is a kiss?_ He thinks before letting go slowly. _It's kind of..._

"Lame." Haru finishes his thoughts out loud. A blush covers his cheeks and the hands that he had placed on her face are now on Haru's shoulders. "That is so lame Gokudera-san." Haru insults him further as she shakes her head with a sigh.

"Sh-Shut up!" He stutters. _Stutters._ Hayato is beyond mortified that this is how is first kiss is suddenly going. It doesn't help that Haru, of _all the fucking people in the world_ , is the one explaining to him what he did wrong. His ears can't take much more of, "There was literally nothing in that kiss.", "My first was way better." or even the "I can't believe how lame you are at kissing."

Haru notices the lack of verbal assault she would usually be receiving from the Storm Guardian by now. She inspects him quickly, giving him a glance over and is more than amused to see how apple red his cheeks can get. He's not even looking at her right now. _He can't look at me._ She notes. "Gokudera-san... Is... _Am_ I your first kiss?" She asks, suddenly gentle with him.

Hayato hates that too. It makes him feel inferior to this crazy, stupid woman. He feels like a little boy when she's caring like that. Without answering, he looks down at the her. "Is it lame?" He says mostly to himself but Haru hears it. Sighing, she brings her hand over his and places them on her small waist.

"You have to do it like this." She whispers and leans into his chest. Tiptoeing, Haru cranes her head back so she can properly place her lips over Hayato's. Her hands crawl over his forearms, up his shoulders, to his neck before digging her nails into his hair and ruffling the silver strands softly. Haru leans back and shoots a small smile at the boy. "Like that." She says and presses another light kiss. She gives him many little pecks on his lips and cheeks and chin and nose and back to his lips.

She has no idea what she's doing to him.

Hayato growls deep in his throat with pleasure as Haru gives him a longer peck before traveling to the corner of his lips. His cheeks, less red, are more pink and desire swirls in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he's never known is making itself present and he, strangely enough, doesn't quite hate it. Haru is kissing him so good and so well.

He loves how soft and careful she is with him. The feel of her lips lightly touching against his skin makes his spine shiver with pleasure. _So this is how kissing really is...?_ Green eyes flutter close with bliss at the thought. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he let's Haru sink into him. Returning her feather-like touches comes as easily to him as breathing. Haru makes it easy for him to follow her lead and soon, lost in each other so much, they find themselves on Tsuna's bed.

Their legs dangle off the edge of the Decimo's mattress as Hayato continues to have Haru in his arms. She is splayed on top of the younger boy's body as he tries to take in more of Haru. There's a certain kind of want in him, the wanting to have more. Though the feel of her lips is amazing, he wants more. _More._ It's like his body is whispering this to him.

Nervously, Hayato licks the bottom of Haru's lips. She gasps and he uses that opportunity to try to sneak in. His tongue nearly grazes the roof of her mouth before the girl in his arms struggles to let go.

"Gokudera-san! Stop." Wiggling away, the silver haired boy releases her and looks on with confusion.

 _Why did she stop? Does she not like it?_ One look at Haru's flushed face tells him that yes, yes she _did_ like it. _And so why?_ Green orbs narrow a bit as Haru stumbles a bit to stand up. She straightens her school uniform, trying to make all the wrinkles disappear. Her actions are a bit rough while doing so.

"A-Anyways... That's how you kiss." Says Haru without looking at him. Turning away, she grabs her school bag and tosses it over her shoulder. She doesn't like the way her heart is beating a mile a minute. It's so loud in her ears that she's surprised Hayato can't hear it. _I need to get away._ A blush covers her face as she thinks this. So lost in kissing the Storm Guardian, if it went any further, she was afraid her heart would jump out and that she'd die.

The idea is laughable, she knows. But it was how she felt when his tongue almost touched her own. Her heart has never raced like that before. It was like she couldn't breathe. She was almost scared for him to continue. _And he's a beginner, ugh!_ Scowling at herself, Haru tries to quickly run away.

"Haru." Hayato's voice is deep as he calls her name. She shivers at his tone, so low and sensual. Her cheeks turn redder.

 _He's never called me like that either._ Tensing just a bit, Haru turns around and see's Hayato still on Tsuna's bed, his arms open. Her body twitches at his inviting stance. He isn't saying anything, but everything he wants to say is being told through his eyes. They're saying that he wants her. A hot rush fills Haru's body and she trembles. The school bag that she had drops onto the floor and like a spell, she walks over to the younger teen.

Her foot steps take her until she's standing right before him, as close as can be. Large hands find themselves wrapping around smaller, softer palms. A troubled look crosses Haru's usual friendly face. She can hear her heart thudding again. "I need to go home now." Her voice cracks at this.

"One more, please?" His tone is scratchy and desperate. "Just one more."

Knowing she shouldn't, Haru relents anyways and leans down to press her lips against his one more time. Large hands are at her waist and she is suddenly flipped until she's laying on the mattress with Hayato hovering above her. He nibbles on her lower lip causing Haru to gasp. Soon, something soft, warm, wet and foreign enters her cavern and pursues her relentlessly.

She nearly moans in the kiss. The sensation Hayato is giving Haru makes her toes curl and her hands scratch and her heart thump. This kiss he's giving her is long, languid, and oh so good. She's finding it hard to believe that he couldn't kiss more than five minutes ago.

The student has become the teacher.

The Italian mafioso is kissing the girl beneath him with everything he has. Haru's mouth is unbelievably good and the way she pants when she needs air gives him a masculine thrill. His hands roam in places he deems most appropriate. Her arms, her waists, her face, hands, legs. Anything he can touch, he wants to touch it. Haru's skin is soft and she smells good.

The feeling from earlier, of wanting more, stirs in his gut again. Groaning, Hayato begins to pepper Haru's neck with light pecks.

"Ah!" Her body shakes at one particular spot. Hayato immediately stops and looks down at her with worry.

"S-Sorry." He pants. It's only now that he realizes how out of breath he is. "Did I hurt you?" He wonders with curiosity. She shakes her head. Green eyes rove over face and body. They take in her dazed look, her lack of breath, the way her chest heaves, and her swollen lips. There's a sharp intake of breath from Hayato. He's known that Haru was a somewhat attractive girl, but the looks she's giving was something he's never seen before. She's literally glowing underneath him.

"G-Gokudera-saaann..." Her voice is torn between a moan and a whimper. All of her thought process has flown out the window. The only thing she knows she wants is to kiss the boy above her again. Haru moves her hands to grasp the front collar of Hayato's white dress shirt and leans up. "Kiss me." She whispers at the corner of his lips. "Gokudera-san... Kiss me."

Her heart thuds as the boy nods. Lowering his body against Haru's, she relishes in the touch of his hands. The feel of his lips and tongue force a moan out of her. Her hands find way into his hair again and she twists and pulls it closer to her. _More._ She thinks. Her body wants more. _More more more more._ Something falls in between her legs. Her legs clamp shut around it.

It's Hayato's knee which he nervously placed near Haru's most sacred area. He can feel the tremble of her legs around his own. Butterflies flutter at the thought of it. He deepens the kiss before his hands touch the smoothness of Haru's thigh.

"TADAIMA!" Tsuna's voice shouts from down stairs. Hayato and Haru's eyes shoot open, their lips still locked. Their movements cease. Foot steps begin to run up the stairs. The two, who were doing shameless things on Tsuna's bed not too long ago, pull apart viciously and try to right themselves. Both teenagers can hear the doorknob twist and pull open before looking up.

"BAKADERA!" Shouts a little voice, much to the annoyance of one Hayato Gokudera. An eight year old Lambo bursts into Tsuna's room with a glare. "Tsuna-nii says you were left alone with Haru! You didn't do anything bad to her, did you!?" His question, though not unexpected, makes the two shake their head.

"No, I/He didn't do anything to her/me." They answer at the same time, their cheeks turning a bit pink. Suddenly awkward between the two, Haru fixes her skirt and takes out her pony tail so that black her hair can cover anything that wasn't meant to be seen by children's eyes. She clears her throat before going to pick up her school bag. "I, umm... I have to go home anyways. So..." Giggling, she begins to walk out the door.

Lambo grabs her wrist before leaving. "Wait, what about my good-bye kiss?" He whines while pouting cutely. Hayato raises a brow at this and pretends to look away. Haru blushes at the thought of her and Lambo's tradition before she leaves. Hesitant, she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Hahi..." Haru tries not to notice the way Hayato keeps glancing her way. _You have got to be kidding me._ "Umm..."

"Hey guys, I'm back." Tsuna says as he enters his room. "Kyoko-chan and I-Pin are downstairs, are you going to join them Haru?" He asks. Before she can answer, Tsuna takes a second look at her face and frowns. "Are you sick? You don't look so well." He places a hand on her forehead and his to check their temperature. "You're burning up a little too." He murmurs.

She lightly slaps Tsuna's hand away from her and steps back. "That's right, I'm sick." She tells him. There's a snort somewhere in the background. It's promptly ignored. "So..." Turning to Lambo, she smiles shyly. "I can't give you a good bye kiss, maybe next time? Is that okay?" She pinches the little boys cheek lightly.

Lambo whimpers but nods his head. "Promise!" He demands.

"Haru promises." With that said, Haru dashes out of the room without a second to spare. Tsuna shakes his head.

"I hope she gets better soon, right?" He asks his right hand man. Hayato just shoots the Decimo a smile.

"Yeah, very soon Tenth."

* * *

 _(A/N: These two are so hot-headed. I had to help us out. So I made a few things. Stay tuned to them getting it... Well, you know.)_


	2. Victim 01

**Hot Mess**

 _Victim 01: Sasagawa Kyoko_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Uhh... Lmao, Kyoko's innocent eyes aren't so innocent anymore.

.

.

 _Summary_ : Only a selective few get to see just a little bit of the inside to Hayato and Haru's hot mess of a relationship

.

 _(A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I kinda rushed this because Victim 02 is almost done, it was going to be the first but I was like, nah. Kyoko. Kyoko is first.)_

* * *

Kyoko is the first person to catch them in the act without them knowing. When she found out, boy was she surprised. It started when she took note of Haru coming late to Tsuna's for around a week. Her oblivious act made it easier for her to take note of the changes happening to her friend. The 16 year old girl would arrive to Tsuna's last whenever they hung out with the Vongola members. It's something she found strange because Haru was always one of the first.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Tsuna looked at Haru with concern one day and questioned his dear friend. "Are you alright Haru? You've been coming late these days." Haru's cheeks turn pink as she shuffles in her spot. It's Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Takeshi, and Hayato surrounding the Decimo's little table in his room. They're sitting in that order when he asks his question. Hayato just conveniently seems to be sitting right across from our favorite Midori High school student.

"H-Hahi... I'm fine." Haru whispers in reply. She fidgets again and looks up. When she does, Haru turns to look down at the table to the homework that has been spread out. Kyoko frowns and follows Haru's previous line of sight. She's surprised to see a silent Hayato who's gazing at her. His expression is flat but there is an intensity in his eyes that makes Kyoko gasp a little. "I... I'm still not feeling well, I guess." Explains Haru as she gathers her paper and places them into her bag. "I'll be going home first."

As she stands, Kyoko stands with her. "I'll come with you." She encourages with a smile. It does little to calm Haru and her cheeks just turn pinker.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan." She says shyly and the two walk out the door of Tsuna's room. Takeshi leans back and rest his upper body on his palms. A thoughtful look crosses his face.

"Haru really hasn't been feeling well for a while, neh? What do you think she has?" He looks to Hayato who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Not our problem." He replies and focuses on their homework. His brows furrow close to his eyes when he glances at Tsuna's math sheet. "Tenth, you got that wrong." He informs politely. Tsuna can't help but blush a pretty scarlet.

:::::::

Meanwhile, Kyoko drops Haru off at her house and the usually outspoken girl bids her a quick farewell. Before the Midori High school student can close the door, Kyoko steps in. "Haru-chan, do you need something? I can get it for you. It's not a problem." Concern is laced in her voice. Haru just shakes her head.

"N-No, I just need rest. Otou-san is home so I'll be fine." Kyoko nods her head at the explanation.

"Alright then, I'll be going back. Get well soon Haru-chan!" With a wave, Haru softly closes the door and Kyoko makes her way back to Tsuna's. When she gets there, she is surprised to find that Hayato isn't inside with Tsuna and Takeshi. Another thing she finds strange because Kyoko is pretty sure that Hayato would _never_ leave Tsuna alone with the raven haired boy. Not unless it was something important. "Where is Gokudera?" She asks.

Tsuna answer first, almost too quickly. "He said he was also feeling unwell and went home." Nodding her head, Kyoko is about to sit back down until she notices something. An apple green iPhone in the spot Haru was sitting in. Picking it up, Kyoko confirms its Haru's when she puts in the password and the phone unlocks. "Isn't that phone Haru's?" Asks Tsuna as he leans in.

She responds with a nod and Takeshi is standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. "How'd you know her password?" He questions, curious.

"Haru and I think alike, that's why." Putting the phone in her pocket, Kyoko begins to leave Tsuna's room again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to drop off Haru-chan's phone and then go home." Before Tsuna can ask if she can stay, Takeshi is already bidding her a farewell.

"See you tomorrow at school Sasagawa-chan." He smiles with his eyes, making Kyoko laugh. She's out the door once more. Tsuna looks to his Rain Guardian with a frown.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if the things you do are on purpose or not." He notes.

Takeshi's smile gets larger. "What things?"

"See what I mean?!"

:::::::

"Back again Sasagawa-san?" Hotaru, Haru's father, greets the beautiful strawberry blonde high school student. Kyoko bows her head before greeting the adult with a smile.

"Haru-chan forgot her phone, I'm here to give it back to her." She answers politely as she steps in and takes off her shoes. Hotaru chuckles softly and nods his head.

"Alright. She's in her room resting right now. Take your time." He tells her. Thanking him, Hotaru heads for the living of the humble house as Kyoko makes her way upstairs to Haru's room. Her room is the farthest door on the left. Arriving to it, Kyoko slows down her pace and approaches the door slowly.

She can faintly hear Haru's voice speaking. _Is she talking to herself?_ She wonders with curiosity. To her surprise, the door to her best friend's room is partially open. Now that she's closer, Kyoko can hear another voice. One deeper and thicker, one very familiar voice. Her eyes widen at the recognition before eagerly peering inside the room.

In the center of Haru's room is Hayato. The boy who is supposed to be in his own home and not in Haru's room. Completely flabbergasted, the poor girl isn't sure if she should intrude or not. The air around Haru and the Storm Guardian is thick with tension. And also, something else that she can't place. Haru's bed is pushed to the upper right hand corner of the room and Hayato is at the end of it. He's staring at the flushed raven haired girl with such intensity, Kyoko wonders if its the same look he gave her at Tsuna's room.

 _If it is, I totally missed it._ Even from the doorway, Kyoko blushes prettily like Haru because of the heat Hayato is giving out alone. It's stuffy and almost unbearable. The inside of Kyoko's stomach curls with something dark. It's a feeling she's never felt before. Deciding it's best not to enter yet, Kyoko keeps herself hidden by the doorway, sure to hide her body.

"You're lying to everyone. You're not sick, stupid woman." Accuses the silver haired teen.

" _Kami_ , get out of my room before I scream." Haru threatens as she pressed her back as far as she can against her wooden headboard. Funny thing is that Haru doesn't sound sick at all. Hayato rolls his eyes and takes off his sneakers and climbs onto Haru's bed on all fours. "G-Get out Gokudera-san! I'm serious! My otou-san is downstairs right now!"

 _True, true._ Kyoko nods her head. Again, Hayato rolls his eyes and looks at Haru, unimpressed.

For good measure, she covers herself with one of her larger pillows and narrows her eyes dangerously. "What is it?" Asks Haru in a testy tone.

"If you really wanted to let your _papà_ know I was here, you would have screamed already." With that said, Haru purses her lips and brings the pillow closer to her as if to shield her from Hayato slowly approaching her. It proves to be nothing because he is now in front of Haru on his knees, the pillow torn from her grasp and tossed to the floor. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asks her.

"I haven—" She begins to say but is stopped by the low growl of the hot-tempered teen. Shrinking back, Haru looks anywhere but at the boy in front of her. "I...I..."

 _You... You...?_ Kyoko edges on in her head, very invested into where this conversation is going.

"Y-You make me nervous." She confesses in a breathy manner. "Ever since _that_ time, looking at you... It makes my heart hurt. It beats so fast."

 _WHAAAAT? What happened?!_ Kyoko has to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from making any unwanted noise. From her spot, she can see Hayato faintly smile. It's a soft kind of smile and soon, he scoots close enough to Haru that their knees touch. Red covers Haru's face and she gasps at the contact and when he cages her between his arms.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to continue making you nervous." Without notice, Hayato leans down and presses his lip against Haru's very own pink ones. Kyoko thinks she's about to die because _oh my gosh he's kissing her and she's never told me about this_. It's almost like an act of betrayal that she feels.

Shaking her head from such thought, Kyoko witnesses Haru slowly closing her eyes and bringing her hands to the moonlight tresses. Slim fingers tangle in Hayato's hair and he groans loudly at the feeling. Haru let's go with a pant. "Gokudera-san, be quiet. Otou-san..." She reminds him. Nodding his head, he goes back to making Haru's lips his own.

Kyoko can feel the dark feeling in her stomach from earlier intensify at the sight. The kisses Hayato give Haru quickly turn hard and sloppy. His tongue searches Haru's cavern desperately, as if being away from her anymore would kill him. His arms come down from the headboard to hold her shoulders, gently pulling her closer to him.

Moaning at the feeling from his tongue, Haru brings one of her hands from his head to press her palm against his chest, onto his rapidly beating heart. The feel of her brings such a sense of strong satisfaction and desire, before he knows it, Hayato is leaning down onto Haru's bed, bringing her down with him. In this position, Haru is above him with little space between them. Her legs straddle his hips as her lower body dangles close to his neither region.

She tears away from Hayato to place hot, searing kisses along his chin and down his throat. Panting heavily, Hayato relishes in the way Haru is taking care of him. His hands are placed on her back to steady her, doing nothing.

Meanwhile, Kyoko can't help but be taken aback by how proactive Haru is in her... Whatever she's doing with Hayato. Deep in her mind, she still can't really believe it. _But there it is. Kami, they're really going at it._ Her throat feeling parched, Kyoko tries to steady her breathing. _I should... Definitely leave._ And yet she doesn't.

As Haru sucks on the crook of his neck, Hayato brings his hands, daringly slow, to her bottom. Haru's dark uniform skirt has risen so high that her panties almost show. "H-Haru..." He groans out loud and is rewarded with a somewhat painful but lust enticing bite.

"Shush, otou-san is downstairs."

 _Don't mind Miura-san. Gosh, he'd kill them if he saw them._ Kyoko thinks while chewing on her lower lip.

"Can I?" He stops Haru and looks her in the eyes. She can't help but to gasp at the desperation and absolute dark want in his eyes. "Touch you more? Can I?" Haru can feel the heat of his hands on her lower body. His long, somehow tender finger, almost curve at the cup of her ass. Instead of answering him verbally, she gazes down at the boy. Reading her eyes, Hayato can see her approval, however hesitant it may be.

Gulping, Hayato's fingers and palms go down Haru's bottom and press against her thighs. He's rewarded with a tiny moan from her. Again, he repeats this motion over and over. He loves how she trembles greatly at his touch, her legs weakening and struggling to stay just a breath above him. To ease her into him, he leans forward and kisses her slowly on her cherry colored lips. He whispers her name against her, caressing her lower body in such a tantalizing way.

"Ah!" Fighting back a moan, Haru is unable to fight against the resistance of being on top. Her body collapses on top of Hayato, their bodies closer than ever. Breathing heavily, the raven haired female feels a sudden probing between her legs. A fierce blush covers her face. "Gokudera-san, that..." She doesn't finish.

Hayato thrusts his hips upwards, startling her. "AH!" She squeals. The Storm Guardian is quick to cover her lips with another kiss to silence her. His hands are now on her hips, forcing her to stay close as he grinds slowly from beneath her. "Haaahh..." Haru can't help but to groan at the feeling of him underneath her. It's such a dangerous feeling he's giving her. The more of him that she can feel, the hotter her body gets. She kisses him then and forces her tongue inside. They're so lost in each other.

Slowly, their grinding session gets a little too heavy to handle that Kyoko finally looks away. Still trying to steady her breathing, she blushes prettily over her face. She can hear the strain their clothes are taking, the pants they try to hide, the moans they try to swallow. Fanning her face with her hand, Kyoko reaches into her pocket for Haru's phone. She leaves it right outside the doorway and quietly leaves the room. It's not until she is down the stairs does Kyoko release a very long breath.

 _Gosh, I'm not going to un-see any of that soon._ She tells herself. _Haru is so gonna get it when I see her next time._ Gulping, Kyoko slaps her cheeks twice before going to the door. She goes to say goodbye to Hotaru first. "I've delivered the phone. See you again soon Miura-san." She bows before smiling at him. Hotaru nods his head.

"Thanks for visiting. I should probably go check on her and see how she's doing." Hotaru begins to turn to go up the stairs. Honey colored eyes widen and horror fills her.

 _Oh Kami..._ "WAIT!" She shouts and immediately goes to block Hotaru from going up his staircase. The man blinks in surprise and confusion. Kyoko sweats under his look and tries to think of something, a lie, anything to get him _not_ to go up stairs. "U-Umm..." Stuttering, Kyoko says the first thing that comes to mind. "Y-You can't because Haru-chan is resting. She umm..." _She what? She **what?!**_ "Haru-chan is on her period!" Red faced, Kyoko nearly screams this with eyes shut tight. "So she's really moody now too and uhh..."

Hotaru nods his head in understanding. "I see." He backs off. "I'll check on her later tonight then. Thank you Sasagawa-chan. My little Haru is always a little rough to deal with when she's on her lady time." Hotaru gives Kyoko a shiny smile. It's so bright and innocent, it's blinding.

"Y-Yeah... So I'll be going now..." Giggling nervously, Kyoko puts on her shoes and nearly runs out the door. She takes in a huge breath of air before blinking. "Wait... How did Gokudera get in the house then?" Curious, she makes a quick route around the Miura household and looks at the window which Kyoko knows belongs to Haru's room. Near it is a thick branch belonging to a tree. And on said branch hanging is...

"Oh my gosh. That's Gokudera's school bag." Shaking her head, Kyoko leaves the Miura residence. All the while on her way back home, she tries to forget everything she's seen and heard. Unfortunately, all the memories do is make her feel a little hot and bothered. Kyoko slaps her cheeks again. "Grr... Haaaarrrruuu-ccchhaaaannn!" Slightly cursing her best friend, Kyoko hopes that what ever those two are doing, they'll finish by the time her dad gets back up the stairs.

And she is so going to get chewed out the next time she sees her.

* * *

 _(A/N: Nice Kyoko.)_


End file.
